High School Troubles
by huyutfsakura
Summary: As years passed, Mikan and her crew are back and are in High School! Meaning, new couples! Will her dense side comprehend? But what if a certain hot head and water boy are after her? What will happen between the three? MikanxNatsume! What will happen now?
1. The War of Love Begins!

High School Troubles

Huyu-chan: Hey guys! I haven't been on the web for some time eh? Well, I recently saw and is waiting for new chapters of Gakuen Alice. It's Totally AWESOME!

Huyu-chan:I don't own Gakuen Alice Higuchi Tachibana does!

High School Troubles Chapter 1:

"RING RING!" A brunette hastily pressed the alarm clock to shut up it's annoying ringing. "Mikan, Wake up!" A emotionless voice called behind the wooden door. "Coming…." The brunette trailed off. "Hurry up!" the voice said again. The brunette trudged her feet across the wooden floor in search for the washroom. After several minutes of getting ready she burst opened the door with as much energy she usually had. "Morning Hotaru!" she chirped happily. "Morning Baka!" Hotaru said coldly.

The pair soon came across the dinning hall and placed themselves down on a near by table with their friends. "Morning Mikan!" Anna said. "Morning Anna!" Mikan chirped back as she placed herself in front of her meal. "Morning Sakura." A shyly voice said. Mikan turned her head and saw Ruka-pyon waving at her. She swallowed her food and happily spoke "Morning Ruka-pyon!".

The friends soon packed up and headed towards their homeroom class which Narumi-sensei was their sensei. "Ah! Morning Class!" Narumi emerged from the door while placing down some books off his. "Morning Sensei!" Mikan replied. She sat herself down beside Natsume and a empty seat. "Morning Natsume!" she greeted him. "…" no reply came as his head was covered in the latest Shonen book of his. "Class, we have a new student! His name is Kyorishi Hottori!" Narumi greeted the kid coming from the door.

He had baby blue eyes, blonde spiked hair, and 2 piercings. '**Wow he looks so kawaii!**' Mikan thought while blushing. Natsume noticed and closed his eyes. "Baka." He murmured. "My alice is, uh, water controlling. That includes ice as well." Kyorishi said sheepishly. "Wah! Kawaii!" Girls screamed over and over. "You may have a seat next to Mikan-chan!" Narumi gestured to the brunette girl.

"Eh!? WAH!" Jealous girls cried. He sat himself down with a cute blush spread around his face. "Uh, Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura!" she greeted him with a big grin. "Hi, my name's Kyorishi, you can call me Kyo." Mikan smiled brightly. "Okay Kyo, would you like me to show you around after class?" Mikan offered. "Yes." He replied. The class went by soon and the pair was off towards every part in Gakuen Alice.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

"This school is amazing!" Kyo explained brightly. "I know, Well let's be friends okay?" Mikan said changing the topic. Kyo nodded his head as if saying "Yes" towards Mikan. "Well I got to go to my dorm now you can go through the boy dorm over there." Mikan pointed towards the shortcut she used. "Bye!" Mikan shouted back as she sprinted towards her dorm. '**I like her.**' Kyo thought while grinning to himself. As he arrived towards the boy's dorm he was suddenly surprised by the sudden "Oi". He shockly turned back and saw a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes leaning against a wall. "Y-Yes?" he stuttered. "Don't get to close to her." Natsume said coldly. The boy stiffened and his attitude changed. "Is that a threat?" he cocked. This angered Natsume and he stood up. "What are you going to do? We're evenly matched. I can take her if I want to. You're not her boyfriend!" Kyo smirked. Fire soon burned in Natsume's palm. "Watch it water boy." Natsume growled. A water ball formed into Kyo's palm as well. '**Shit**.**' **Natumse thought angrily. He knew that fire and water didn't go together and if he did make a fight Mikan would come and get hurt to. "Just stay away from my girl." Natsume spitted out. He started to walk away angrily but then Kyo's voice got cockier. "Who said it was you're girl?" Kyo wonder out loud, too loud. Natsume gave him a death glare and continued to walk away. "Damn that bastard." Natsume said to himself frustrated. "Hmph! What a challenge. I bet if I can win her heart Natsume would go mad." Kyo thought to himself happily.

XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO XOXOXO

Mikan skipped to class the next day and noticed a black cat sitting on her and his favourite cherry blossom tree. "Hey Natsume!" Mikan called up. The boy noticed and jumped down right next to her. "OI, Polka dots." Natsume said into her ear hotly. "Ek!" Mikan cried while jumping back. Natusme faintly smiled and laughed to himself. Then a quick whip of water broke the two atmosphere. "Hey Mikan! Hi, Lover boy." Kyo greeted them both behind the tree he was hiding. "Oh! Morning Kyo." Mikan gretted him. "…." No reply came from Natsume. HE just walked in front of them and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Ah! Natsume!" Mikan shouted after him. "Just leave him Mikan. Let's walk to class together!" Kyo cheerfully locked arms with her and they walked together to their classroom. "This isn't good." A faint voice said. "That hot head would surely kill the water boy." She snickered to herself. "I wonder…"

END of Chapter 1

Huyu-chan: Do you like it? Well Read and Review Please!


	2. Is this Love?

High School Troubles

Huyu-chan: Hello! I think I've gotten at least 5 by now! :D! Celebrate with a new and longer chapter!

Huyu-chan: Enjoy! I don't own Gakuen Alice Higuchi Tachibana does!

High School Troubles Chapter 2:

Flash back

"This isn't good." A faint voice said. "That hot head would surely kill the water boy." She snickered to herself. "I wonder…"

End of flash back

As Mikan and Kyo greeted the class, a sudden burst of silence grew. The tension grew intensely, with Natsume constantly checking on Kyo and Mikan, Mikan staring at the teacher teaching them the lesson, and Kyo drawing on one of his notebooks' page. "No homework." Jinno-sensei said threatening. '**How can you threaten someone if there's no homework?**' The class suddenly thought quietly. Mikan sighed heavily and continued staring at the wood in front of her. "Something wrong Sakura?" Ruka said, while gliding towards the brunette. Mikan stared at him, her face saying "Does it look like something _isn't_ wrong?"

Ruka gulped silently while laughing lightly. "Oh! Sorry Ruka!" Mikan said surprised. "It's okay." Ruka replied. They continued walking in silence. Mikan had to have some _private_ time alone with herself. After departing from the paths that lead to the boy and girl dorm, Ruka whispered to Mikan "Do you know if Imai-san likes me?" Mikan made a sour and surprised face at Ruka making ruka frown slightly. "I'm not sure myself, she likes to take embarrassing pictures! Maybe that's a sign of love?" Mikan cheered. Ruka nodded in approval towards that and waved goodbye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsume's POV

"Natsume!" I could hear the loud, faint shout of my best friend. "Ruka!" I said surprised. My thought were not able to concentrate on the conversation we were having, until I heard something including "love". "Hm?" My thought closed shut until sometime of my own. "Ugh, So when are you _going_ to tell Sakura that you _love _her?" he asked me with a concerned voice. "I don't know. I don't have any time because of the water boy!" I spoke angrily while I grunted. I could hear soft chuckles coming afterwards. "Just tell her! Smile at her, tell her, then if she thinks it's a joke say it seriously!" Ruka said without hesitation. "You think it's so _simple?_" I barked at him. "Let's turn the tables! How about you _confess_ to _Imai?_" I teased him. He turned a bright pink and then growled to me. "When I want to!" he shouted towards me. Silence then grew suddenly. He both laughed to each other and hurried towards our dorm rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'**I don't know. My heart goes thump whenever Kyo and me are somewhere. But it also thumps for Natsume. What's wrong with me!?**' Mikan thought while slapping herself. Suddenly her headphone connected to the computer rung in alarm. "Huh?" Mikan said while turning herself on the chair to face the screen. She clicked on her msn (Don't own MSN) conversation with Hotaru.

Hotaru says:

What's up Mikan?

"Hmm, what should I say back? That I think something wrong? Yeah! She'll help me for sure!" Mikan said happily

Mikan says:

Somethings wrong with me. Whenever I'm with Kyo or Natsume my heart thumps. HELP ME PLZZ!!

Mikan waited silently staring at her computer for a reply.

Hotaru says:

Maybe you're in love Baka?

'**Love? I don't even know what it feels like!**' Mikan argued in her mind because she knew there was no one listening to her but herself.

Mikan says:

Nah! I don't even know what love feels like. Do you think I'm sick?

Hotaru says:

A baka like you shouldn't know! YOU'RE NOT SICK!

Mikan stared at the last words. She sighed heavily.

Mikan says:

I'm not a BAKA. And I'm probably not sick. Whatever, Anything else plz?

Mikan sighed again frustrated by her smart, genius like friend. She was seriously going to lose it.

Hotaru says:

Nothing else BUT LOVE. Gtg bye!

Hotaru's name went gray and it said she was offline. Mikan stared at her words, reading and concentrating hard. She then moved the mouse to click on her messenger to see if anyone was online. Nobody. She then clicked on her internet (Don't own Internet sadly.) and it directly headed towards Google (Don't own Google either!). She then typed in love and dozens of links came. "Let's see.." Mikan trailed off. Then she clicked on one of the sights and she was admitted to a quiz.

Who do you think is the nicest towards you?

Mikan started to think and then she typed in "Kyoshiro Hottori." ("" means she typed in the computer not saying it!)

Who is a jerk towards you?

Mikan didn't have to think at all she just typed in a simply reply. "Natsume Huuyga."

How do feel around them?

Mikan started to think again (She'll think before answering!). "My heart thumps."

What makes them attracted towards you?

"Someone I can rely on and someone who is nice."

Have they confessed to you?

"No."

Do they treat you differently? (From each other like Kyo and Natsume.)

"YES."

Are they noticeable toward you're every moves and saying?

"Yeah."

Would you go out with them?

"Yes…"

How would you feel if they confessed?"

"I would feel, surprised but happy as well. I don't know!"

Last question! Do you like them?

'**What's the point if you're asking me? **_**You're**_** suppose to be telling **_**me.**_' Mikan thought clueless. Then she typed in 3 presses "Yes"

She then clicked the DONE button and waited for the page to load. She finally got the results and it said :

"You like both Kyoshiro and Natusme. They like you back! You should confess to them right away! But who do you choose? Think about it and take note next week and decide on Friday who you'll choose. Good Luck!"

She finished reading the saying and then shut down her computer. '**I should just confess?**' she thought quietly in her mind. She headed towards the room and sat herself down on her bed, she then pulled the covers over and drifted to sleep. Now she has to do is just choose the right guy, but which one? "This is going to be suddenly furios!" A kuro neko said while looking from her window. He was staring at her and her movements for a while. '**I just hope she realizes my feelings! What, WHY DO I CARE?**' The Kuro neko thought blushing. He then opened her window and landed lightly on her carpet floor. "Natsume…" a sleepy Mikan mumbled. '**She's really cute like that.**' Natsume said happily while leaning on the wall. He'll stay there for a while.

END OF chapter 2

Huyu-chan : Hope you liked it! Read and Review!


	3. A new couple?

High School Troubles

Huyu-chan: Hey! What's up? Here's the latest chapter of High school troubles! Might not be that long though!

Huyu-chan: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does! Enjoy~

High School Trouble Chapter 3:

Flash Back

'**She's really cute like that.**' Natsume said happily while leaning on the wall. 'I'll stay there for a while.'

End of Flash Back

As the Kuro Neko made his way to the window a faint sleepy voice called out. "Mmm, Eh? Is that the wind?" A sleepy girl called out. '**Shit!**' Natsume cursed in his mind. He closed the window, hopped into the shadows, and awaited for her to go to sleep once more. "Must be my imagination?" Mikan mumbled. She then checked her clock, 3:20 am. '**Wow! I woke up early today…**' Mikan thought surprised.

She yawned quickly and then turned to face the window. The night sky was beautiful. The moon showed a misty, glow atmosphere to the whistling winds, howling the trees and bushes, making the leaves make a cool whistle, the sky showed brightly yellow stars, mixing with the dark black sky. It was truly beautiful to see, Mikan couldn't take her eyes away. Natsume, still hiding in the shadows of her room, saw the glowing mistress. She had a glowing white night gown attached to her perfect body, her hair was slightly ruffled around, her eyes glowed smoothly and were full of emotions.

Natsume quickly sighed and this got Mikan's attention. "Who's there?" The brunette ordered. Silent was all the reply she got. "Must be my imagination?" She thought sadly. She then closed the window and made her way to her bed. She lay on her bad silently with her arms open, her eyes were sleepy and she closed them. She then got up and placed herself over the covers, a quick mumble of "Kyo." And she slept soundlessly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The world was dark, darker then the colour of black flames. Her hair was burning brown and everything, around her anything near her, was burning. "Stop this Natsume!" Mikan pleaded. Who was this burning sensation? It wasn't Natsume, it wasn't someone familiar. All of a sudden, she felt a pull on her making her fall into someone's arms, "W-Who?" Mikan stuttered. She could feel her burning hot temperature, cool to a breezy wind blowing by. She looked up at her savoir, it was Kyo! "Kyo! What's going on?" Mikan cried to him, but she then thrown away. Kyo disappeared into the shadows with ice covering his footsteps he left behind.

Now Mikan's temperature slow down to a freezing winter night. She began shivering and blowing hot air out of her mouth, but her mouth, as well as her breath, was cold and freezing. Was she going to die by freezing!? She felt herself fall onto the blacken floor that lay upon a blacken world. "S-Stop this Kyo!" she quivered. She then felt burning fire around her, she closed her eyes and lay on the ground, dead as birds. Someone grabbed her up and placed her in a bridal style.

"Oi," the husky voice said "what are you doing lying all dead polka dots?" Mikan shuffled her eye lids open and saw a blurry Natsume. "Please, don't kill me." She said faintly. "What are you talking about?" he asked her with a confused tone. "Never mind." She quickly mumbled. "I think, I love you." Natsume, eyes wide open, stared at her. Blushing and whispering a faint "I love you too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"AH!" She screamed as she flipped off her bed. She was panting, and she gripped her shirt hard. "Oh! It was just a dream!" Mikan exclaimed as she sighed happily. She then reached for her clock to turn off the alarm. Then she saw him, sleeping quietly but snoring himself to death she noticed the man. "NATSUME!" Mikan screamed to make him wake up. She then kicked him off her bed and e landed hard on the floor. "OW!" he cried as he got up rubbing the pain from his head. "What was that for?" he glared at her. "Who said you can sleep in my bed?" Mikan roared at him.

"What? Don't you remember we did something last night?" he teased her. '**Omg, did we have….IT? OMG OMG OMFG!!! No, probably something else, calm down Mikan.**' Mikan shuffled in her mind. "We're dating!" Natsuem sighed as he looked at the confused Mikan. "Who said I loved you?" Mikan stuck out her tongue towards him. "I don't like you, so we're not dating!". He smirked, then kissed her lips softly and walked out of the room. "Don't be late 'kay?" he ordered her. As soon as he walked out of her room, she quietly touched her lips, she could still feel the heat from his lips.

As she walked into the hallways, she spotted a water figure. "Morning Kyo!" Mikan chirped to Kyo who was surprised by the sudden greeting. "Oh! Hi Mikan!" he greeted back. "Say, are you dating Natsume?" Kyo asked her quietly. Mikan froze, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be going out with Natsume, not yet. She also wanted to go out with Kyo, Kyo was always nice to her, better than Natsume. She just forced a smile and made her voice in her usual cheeriness. "Nope!" she declined, a stab of guilt hit her heart as she slowly took the pain in.

"Oh! Because uh, Can we go out for a minute? Like outside the classroom?" Kyo asked her sheepishly. She nodded and followed the blond. They stopped as they got farther away from the classroom. "Well, you see, I really like you!" Kyo blurted. He then blushed shades of red and pink, while Mikan blushed more. "Will you got with me?" he asked her impatiently. He was waiting for rejection to came from her lips but she formed a smile and warmly stuttered "Y-Y-Yes!" She hopped up and hugged him tightly. She didn't know what was behind in the shadows. She didn't know a little Kuro Neko was listening the whole time, crushed inside.

END of chapter 3!

Huyu-chan: So, that's sad that Natsume and Mikan aren't dating! Don't kill me!

Huyu-chan: Please Read and Review!


	4. Important Notice!

Important Notice

Huyu-chan : School is coming!! D: So, if there's no updates, I'm sorry, so sorry :3 The GA story, Looking Dead, will be a one-shot. I will be making another story for the GA fans. I'll be updating and creating when I have time. Anyways, High School Troubles, will not be updating, I just don't have any ideas anymore D: , As for the Amuto fans, Strawberry Calendars will only have a few more chapters. Or so, expect 2-5 at the least for now. There might be another story using the following story line with that story's plot.

For now, I thank all the people who read my stories. You've brought great love to me –sniffs- I love you guys!!! THANKS!!!

Oh and by the way, if you have some questions, or want a story to update, (I might update the ones thatg I said I wasn't) only if those stories have lots of people reading them. Please Read and Review.


End file.
